


Topping from the Bottom

by finesharp



Series: Incision [5]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-01
Updated: 2009-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, I'm damn well sure! It's just this one fucking time," Luigi insisted as he unbuttoned his shirt. "And if you ever tell anyone I will kill you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topping from the Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the kink meme.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm damn well sure! It's just this one fucking time," Luigi insisted as he unbuttoned his shirt. "And if you ever tell anyone I will kill you."

"If you don't want to-" Nathan mumbled, awkwardly taking off his glasses.

"No! Fuck. I mean yes. I mean, I just want to see what the fucking fuss is about."

"You just don't seem comf-"

"God dammit, Nathan, stop making excuses and take your pants off!"

The young surGEN did as he was told. Luigi had been "seeing him" for almost six weeks now, and was starting to think he could trust the guy. Nathan was only a few years older than him and discrete, something he'd never managed to get from a GENtern.

"Here. Get to it," Luigi said, handing Nathan the lube. Nathan paused to read the small print on the back of the bottle before unscrewing the lid.

"You just get your cock up and stick it in, it's not fucking brain surgery," he muttered, rolling his eyes at Nathan. "Come on." If this took much longer he was going to lose his nerve or his mind. Luigi leaned over the bed and waited.

Nathan took a deep breath and placed the tip of his semi-erect cock against Luigi's ass.

"Ow! Ow, Jesus! Fuck, Nate, are you sure you doing this right?"

"It isn't exactly as if I've practiced this any more than you."

"Use more fucking lube!"

"This is already more than you use with me," Nathan noted quietly, biting his lip and studying Luigi's ass the way he did his patients. "Well, I suppose I could-"

"You could fucking what?"

Rather than finish the sentence, Nathan acted, gently pressing a finger into Luigi's asshole. The younger man grumbled. "Now that's better."

"That's not my cock, Luigi. That's my thumb."

"Oh." He shook his head and got angry before he could feel dumb. "For fuck's sake. Stop drawing this out, you know I don't believe in that foreplay shit."

Nathan sighed behind him, shook his head slightly, then grabbed Luigi's hips to brace himself and forced his cock in.

"Ow! God! Fuck! Shitfuck!"

"Should I stop?"

"Fuck no!"

Nathan shrugged a little and did his best to settle into a thrusting rhythm. Luigi grunted and moaned underneath him, holding himself up with one hand and beating off with the other. More than one he almost lost his balance, but then he came, leaving a sticky mess on his bedsheets.

He felt Nathan come too, after he was done. Damn if the guy wasn't obedient even when he was on top. Anyway, now Luigi had gotten it out of his system and he could go back to fucking the shit out of people, starting with Nathan.

Tomorrow. Maybe. Because fuck if Luigi hadn't enjoyed it.  



End file.
